Alexis Malfoy
by Nathania Lynn
Summary: This is Draco's sister... she's well... you'll see :D
1. Chapter 1

Alexis walked through the hall of her home, she was in search of the one person that understood her.

"DAD!" She screamed at the top of her lungs from the foyer.

Immediately her father came running down to her, his long blonde hair was streaming behind him as he reached his daughter.

"What's wrong?" he asked quickly as he caught his breath, coming to a quick halt in front of her.

"When are you bringing Draco and I to Hogwarts?"

"Tomorrow morning, and I'm not bringing you. Snape is coming for the night, we are having a party."

Alexis sighs quietly and then has a brilliant idea, "Can I bring Draco to Diagon alley to help me pick out a new dress for the party daddy?"

"How about you take this money and go yourself, Draco is with Pansy today. She will be coming over tonight for the party."

"Ugh, why do you let him bring her over and parade her around?"

"She is his girlfriend Alexis, he is your older brother, it is their last year at Hogwarts together, please be nice."

"Fine. I'll be back in time for the party."

"I wouldn't have you being late of course, now you go spend all that money, and get yourself a little extra from the safe. Get a dress and get yourself a little treat, on me."

"Thanks daddy!" Alexis said before walking toward the fireplace. She threw floo powder into the fireplace and stepped inside.

"DIAGON ALLEY!" she yelled before disappearing.

When she arrived in Diagon Alley she headed towards the bank, she pulled out some extra money, not much because she didn't want her father to get angry at her.

She then headed over to the dress store to look for a nice dress for the party that evening, she knew exactly what she wanted and she found it relatively quickly in the large store. It was a deep green dress with a little glitter on it. It was floor length and she knew that her black high heels would go perfect with it.

After her shopping spree she headed home to start getting ready, the party only a few hours away. She showered first, this left her two hours to get ready. She looked up different hair styles and picked a cute one which required a french braid. She picked up her wand and started it, happy that she could use magic for this. Once her hair was finished she picked up her comb and slowly sprayed hairspray, pushing back the stray pieces of hair. She pulled out her makeup drawr of her vanity, digging through to find the perfect shade of eyeshadow, the perfect eyeliner and the perfect mascara.

She was still very pale so she applied some light blush and smiled at her reflection, she looked pretty gorgeous, she would make a wonderful impression for her father. Everyone would love her. She danced around a little to some music and pulled out her dress, sliding it on with only 15 minutes left, she brushed her teeth and slid on her shoes, knowing her and Draco would be entering the party together down the grand staircase as they always had done.

There was a soft knocking on the door and there stood my brother, right on time as usual. All the guests would have arrived by now and of course he was wearing a boutineer, I couldn't believe my parents did this to us. She smiled at her brother and laced her arm with his gently.

"How was your day with Pansy?" She asked softly, trying to make small talk as they walked through the halls to the grand staircase.

"Ehh, it was alright, uneventful for sure. I can't wait until we're done with school so we don't have to hang out on such a weird schedule."

That was the most honest thing he had ever said. She could tell, right then from his words, that he loved her. Even if he didn't say the words, she knew that's what he was feeling. She let out a soft sigh and smiled.

"Let's show off Dray, this is our last party until our graduation party. Let's make it special! You've got Pansy, once we get down these stairs, go find her and be with her. This was cruel of mom and dad, knowing you were hanging out with her. Take her out to the garden, it's rather romantic on the evening of a party." She nudged him a little and smiled.

"You're right Lexi, thanks. I'll do that. And if she enjoys it, I'll maybe even thank you later." She was expecting a smirk but when she recieved a sincere smile she stopped, and smiled back, kissed his cheek softly then looked out at the crowd that was gathered, their parents waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

"Left foot first and well... You know." She laughed softly and put on a smile as they slowly started to descend the stairs together.


	2. Chapter 2

As Alexis and Draco descended the stairs, Alexis gently gripped her brothers arm. He was older than her by almost thirty minutes, her mom wasn't very always the nicest bringing up that Alexis had kept her waiting at extra thirty minutes to be done with the hell of child labor. Her mother had always liked Draco better, they'd bonded first and well, he just seemed to go to her with problems. Whereas Lexi was a full on daddy's girl. She always went to her father and she was the only one he ever allowed into his library while he was in there working.

Given that both Lexi and Draco had just turned seventeen, their parents decided to throw a mixture party of going back to school and their birthdays to celebrate. Lexi loved parties but she knew that Draco only went because he had to. He always only danced with Pansy, whom Lexi couldn't stand. If she had to survive the rest of her life with Pansy as her sister-in-law she wasn't sure what she would do. However, Lexi danced with everyone that asked her. Young, old, her age, didn't matter to her. She loved to dance. Tonight was an extra special night because there were special guests. Her father's coworkers, not only from the ministry, but also his fellow Death Eaters.

Lexi didn't fully understand everything that went on with her father, but she was happy that she hadn't been forced to join in. She had been a special interest to the Dark Lord himself though and that had made her nervous until her father cooled her off by explaining that it was just because he didn't have many female followers and because he hoped she'd be as helpful as Draco had been.

As they reached the bottom of the stairs, Lexi and Draco kissed their parents cheeks and then parted ways. Draco found Pansy almost immediately and slipped out of the party with her to go to the garden. _That girl better thank me later for that idea... _Alexis thinks cruelly. Suddenly she feels a hand on her shoulder and jumps, turning to grab the arm of Lucius.

"Haven't we discussed, you shouldn't sneak up on me?" She asks in an innocent tone, releasing her fathers arm, a coy smile playing on her lips.

"Just wanted to congratulate you on a beautiful dress. Oh, and professor Snape has asked that you dance with him at least once tonight. He wishes to speak to you about Potions this year, as you're becoming rather advanced. I'll let him explain the rest, but you should try to keep your calm. You get too much better at things and the Dark Lord may have no choice but to force you into following," Lucius explains, kissing her cheek softly before leaving.

Lexi rolled her eyes slightly. She loved her professor but must they discuss school at the last party before she has to return to that hell?

"Must you really think that Hogwarts is hell? I mean, after all I am going to be the headmaster this year," a low and drawling voice says from behind her.

Lexi turns quickly, her hand extended to smack him. He catches her hand and raises an eyebrow at her. She already knew what he was going to say and she had no desire to hear it.

"Don't read my thoughts without my permission, _professor,_" She says, her tone dangerously low and borderline threatening. If she learned anything from her father, it was how to put someone in their place with the tone of the voice as well as the look in your eye.

Severus nods, releasing her hand and takes a bow gently.

"May I have this dance to make it up to you?" He asks, holding out his hand while looking at the dance floor.

Lexi nods, taking his hand after giving him a polite curtsy. She unfortunately was unable to say no to dancing, and the bastard knew it. But he wasn't all that bad, he was actually a terrific dancer and one of her favorite partners besides her father and her brother.

The first song starts to play and they twirl around slowly to the music.

"So, I'm sure your father mentioned why I wanted to dance?" Severus asks.

"You mean to say you didn't want to dance with me because I'm a fabulous dancer? Shocker..." she replies, somewhat dryly which causes the corner of Severus's mouth to twitch into half a smile.

"That was my first reason, but my second reason is that I must discuss your lessons with you. I've arranged for you to take your final year in private lessons with me. Given that you had been doing so well as I was teaching potions and then your grades significantly deteriorated when Professor Slughorn took over -"

"Oh, you mean the douche who prefers Gryffindors, even though I made ever potion better than Potter?" Lexi interrupts him.

"Lexi, Slughorn has his favorites, trust me, I wasn't one of them either. But, that doesn't mean he's a bad teacher. I had my favorites too you know," he says, giving her a slight smile, just for a second.

Lexi groans internally. Of course she had been a favorite, because she was the best in the class up until Slughorn took over for him. But Severus and Lexi had developed a close friendship. They'd spent a lot of evenings in the common room just talking and playing chess after she'd finish her homework. Many students thought they were actually dating or just screwing around, but they weren't. Lexi had thought about it, wondering if he even liked her that way but she figured she'd let him come to her if he wanted that. So far, it was just their connection to each other and their common interests with Potions and Slytherin pride that had been keeping them so close.

"Should I come by your office once I get my schedule tomorrow? We can set up a time that works for us then?" she asks politely, twirling under his arm as the first song draws to a close. They bow and curtsy in respect before joining together for the second song of the evening.

"That should work for me, I might be able to get the schedule even this evening or before we leave tomorrow if that would be suitable. Slughorn should have them close to finished, I should think," Severus replies, his hand holding hers again, the other hand gently wrapped around her waist for the slow song.

Lexi nods slightly and smiles, she always enjoyed dancing with Severus, even though she loved any time she got to spend with her Professor. They had often discussed her desires and fears about her life after the war, joining with the Death Eaters, as well as Dumbledore's Army, her qualms about blood status and even her serious devotion to her family and her potion work. Lexi took after Severus in a lot of ways and he'd really helped her develop her own thoughts about blood status and if it was even that big of a deal. She'd been brought up to think it was, and she hated turning her back on her own family with her beliefs, but especially after learning more about Severus' past, she wasn't so sure that the purity of one's blood mattered anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

As the second song ends, Severus takes another bow. Lexi gently curtsies in return, giving him a gentle smile.

"Thank you professor, I hope you do ask me to dance again this evening."

Severus nods, giving her a soft polite kiss on the cheek. Lexi blushes slightly and just smiles.

"I will take that as a yes," she whispers before he gives one nod and turns to walk back toward the group of gathering Death Eaters.

Lexi walks back toward the way she came from, stepping over by the punch bowl. She took the ladle and let a tiny bit fall into the cup, testing it to make sure no one had spiked it yet. One of the parties a couple summers ago someone had spiked the punch as soon as the party began and Lexi had gotten very sick because of it.

Realizing the punch was spiked already she rolled her eyes and tossed the cup in the garbage before walking into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. She smiled when she saw Draco and Pansy in the garden, sitting on a bench and watching the fountains and dancing stars. She rolls her eyes slightly and turns to walk back to the dance.

Standing against the wall with her water bottle she laughs as she watches people trying to the do the muggle song "The Chicken Dance". She looks over at her father, who's just a few people away in the group of Death Eaters and she steps over.

"Who picked this song to play?" She asks softly, her hand resting on his arm as she sips on her water. Her eyes catch Severus' for a second and she looks back at her dad.

"No clue, probably some stupid joke... Why don't you go request something love?" He says softly, in a tone that says that she really shouldn't be standing around with the Death Eaters right now.

"Of course father," she says, turning and walking over to the band to request a waltz. Wishing she'd picked a shorter dress so that Severus and her could have danced the tango. She chuckles at the thought of the first time they'd danced together, it had been a tango and she'd been such a good partner for him since she could read his movements exactly before they happened.

Lexi waited until the next three songs were done before the waltz she'd requested began. She turned, wondering if anyone would ask her to dance to her song. As soon as she turned around toward the dance floor again, her father was there.

"May I have this dance?" he asked softly, giving her a bow.

"Of course father," she replied, curtsying.

They walked out onto the floor together, some couples leaving to make room and because they didn't know how to waltz. Lucius and Lexi filled the floor with their dance, smiling and just having a rather good time. The Waltz was always a dance that her father enjoyed and he'd taught her how to dance to it at a rather young age. It had sort of become a tradition to dance at least one waltz together at every dance the Malfoy's held.

At the end of the Waltz, the respectful bow and curtsy took place before Lucius stooped to place a soft kiss on his daughter's cheek.

"Great dance, keep your distance tonight. And how about you go change into something a little more suited for a tango? I think Severus wants to keep dancing with you," her father gives her a rare smile, which causes her to raise her eyebrow.

"Yes daddy," she says obediently, quickly heading toward the staircase. She knew that there had to be a reason why she was being saddled with Severus as a dance partner all night, and why her father needed her to keep her distance. She just wished she was privy enough to know that information. Although, getting out of the heavy ball gown and into something a bit more suitable for showing off with a tango was much needed.

Lexi changed into a gorgeous red hispanic type dress, the stereotypical tango dress. She smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror. She looked stunning still, at least that was a plus. Lexi walked back downstairs, giving Severus a smile when she saw him at the foot of the stairs.

"Professor, you really didn't have to wait."

"Of course I did, I needed my dancing partner. Your father told me you were going to change so we could tango," he takes her hand and leads her to the floor as the orchestra and band starts playing once they assume their positions.

A crowd gathers around them, allowing the other Death Eaters to slip outside to the garden to keep talking at a distance away from family and friends, as well as the ministry officials. Severus and Lexi fill the floor with their tango, putting on a show for everyone, getting a large applause at the end when Severus lifts Lexi over his head for the final move.

As Lexi's feet touch the ground again, Severus takes her hand and kisses the back of it.

"Thank you again for the tango, you really are a fabulous dancer Alexis," he says, escorting her to the snack table.

"Well, I owe it to my father for all of those ridiculous lessons," she laughs, picking up a small assortment of snacks, offering him one.

"They paid off, don't call them ridiculous. They make you shine out there on the floor."

Lexi nods, laughing again as she puts a pinwheel in her mouth, watching as Severus takes a finger sandwich from her plate. Finishing her pinwheel she rolls her eyes.

"That was _my_ finger sandwich," she teases, poking him in the chest playfully.

Severus laughs and just shrugs, raising an eyebrow as the music begins again, a soft slow song. He takes her plate and sets it down, pulling her back out to the floor.

Lexi just groans slightly, following him anyway. This man was taking his order to keep her distracted a bit too seriously. Although, she didn't mind. Dancing with him kept other people from wanting to dance with her. As the slow song resumed, Severus bent closer to her ear and just whispered slightly.

"I can't wait until we start our private lessons. I have so much that I want to speak with you about."

"Perhaps my father will let you stay the night so you don't have to return for Draco and I in the morning?" Lexi asks softly.

"Actually, I am not sure that Draco will be retuning to Hogwarts... He has duties now that he is part of the Dark Lord's Army," Severus says, giving her a sad smile.

Lexi stares at him. Draco wasn't going to be returning with her to Hogwarts? Was this another plan of her father's to keep her distracted tonight? So they could get Draco out of here while she wasn't paying attention. Lexi quickly came to the conclusion that was exactly what was happening. She pulled away from Severus who, expecting it, caught her arm and pulled her back, holding her closer.

"Don't Lex... It'll just cause you more pain. I'm sorry I told you, but I couldn't handle lying to you."

Lexi just leaned into him, knowing that trying to fight him would only cause more troubles. Her eyes closed tightly as she tried to block the tears and the hatred that was showing in them.

"It wouldn't... Be a problem... If people had just told me sooner. I didn't even get to say goodbye. D-Did he know?"

Severus rubs her back gently and whispers a negative into her ear, telling her that Draco didn't know either.

There is a bright flash from the garden and Lexi turns, her eyes already brimming with the tears that she'd been hiding. Severus noticed them quickly and just wrapped an arm around her, leading her towards the secret room off the side of the ball room. Shutting the door behind them, he pulled out a small handkerchief.

"I know you're upset with us, but it's more dangerous for Draco to be at the school."

"And it's not more dangerous for me!?" She asks, feeling abandoned.

"No, it's safer there for you. I'll be able to keep you from the Dark Lord's grasps. Whereas Draco's already made that commitment. He's already in, for life," he says softly, in the most gentle and polite tone that Lexi had ever heard from him.

Lexi just allowed herself to lean against the wall. She wasn't usually an emotional person but her brother had essentially just been stolen from her. The tears slid down her cheeks and occasionally Lexi brought the cloth to her face to wipe them away. She bit her lip and just looked at her professor.

"W-Will I get to see him again?"

"During Christmas when you come home. Yes. He will be here for the holidays. And I might get to sneak you away to visit him during some Hogsmeade weekends. But those will be few and far between. You have to just hold faith that he'll be just fine. You two can still owl as well," Severus says, gently resting on her shoulder, rubbing it softly. He hated seeing anyone like this, but especially a student that he was connected to in such a way.

Lexi used magic to reapply her makeup, biting her lip.

"How does it look?" She asked softly.

"Like you had never even shed a single tear," he says softly, wrapping his arms around her in a warm embrace that was unfamiliar to both of them.

After the hug ended, Lexi finally hugging him back, they snuck back out into the bustling ballroom. Many people walking around confused as to what happened in the garden. Lexi stayed right beside Severus, who kept shooing people away so that she didn't have to deal with the questions.

The party was then concluded by a "distraught" Lucius who put on a good acting face. As soon as everyone left, Lexi walked up to her father.

"Since you stole my brother, I demand that Professor Snape stays tonight," Lexi demands, her hands on her hips.

Lucius, not wanting to argue with his clearly upset daughter, just simply nods.

"Of course, Severus, you may take Draco's room," he says softly.


End file.
